Sev (Delta Squad)
RC-1207, also known as Delta-07 '''or '''Sev, was a clone commando and a sharpshooter in Delta Squad of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was often referred to by his nickname of Sev, especially by his squad mates, and was well known for his morbid sense of humor. Sev aided the Republic in a number of missions, fighting on planets such as Geonosis, Coruscant, Skuumaa, Mygeeto, Dorumaa, and finally Kashyyyk, where he went missing in action. Sev completed many black operations for the Republic—covert missions typically involving activities that were highly secret due to questionable ethics and legality. Sev served under the Jedi Arligan Zey, Bardan Jusik and Etain Tur-Mukan. Sev, part of Delta Squad, was trained on Kamino by Sergeant Walon Vau. Vau, a Mandalorian, believed that in order for his commandos to survive in combat, he must train them as harshly as possible—to do anything less would compromise their training. Delta Squad performed live fire exercises along with the other commando batches. Missions 'Geonosis' Like most clone troopers, Sev was first deployed during the Battle of Geonosis. He and Delta Squad had the objective of eliminating the Geonosian lieutenant Sun Fac; however, they had to split up for the drop and had to rendezvous close to their target. Although Sev was first to the rendezvous, he was the last to meet up with RC-1138, the squad's sergeant, also known as Boss, due to the fact that Boss had met the rest of the squad on the way to the rendezvous.Once they infiltrated the planning room the squad quickly set about killing all occupants, although Sun Fac escaped to a landing pad, leaving two B2 super battle droids to cover his back. After dealing with the droids Sev and the rest of Delta Squad made their way to the landing pad. Sun Fac had already reached his starfighter and was heating up the engine, Boss quickly ordered Sev to take the fighter out from a sniping position. Before Sev could down him, Sun Fac was in the air, however instead of running he stayed, obviously hoping to blow the squad apart with his laser cannons, but before he could do so, Sev downed his fighter. Delta Squad then went into the catacombs of Geonosis to complete a missing squad's mission and destroy a jamming device. After traveling though the Geonosian birthing chambers, they found and destroyed the jamming device and later the droid production foundries. Sev and the squad later destroyed a Core Ship, sabotaging it from inside, then escaping the ship while it was exploding around them. 'In the ''Prosecuter 367 days into the Clone Wars, Sev and the rest of Delta Squad found themselves investigating an [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator-class_assault_ship Acclamator-class assault ship], Prosecutor, which had disappeared earlier and now mysteriously reappeared on the border of Republic space. The Prosecutor, under the command of Captain Martz, had been the squad's first home. The troopers were inserted individually so that they could each cover more ground. Sev was set upon by scavenger droids and Trandoshans and was captured. He was interrogated by the Trandoshans but was soon rescued by Boss and Fixer, another member of Delta Squad. After rescuing Scorch, Delta's demolitions expert, the squad, now together again, destroyed the Trandoshan assault force that had taken over the ship and protected the Prosecutor from a full-scale Separatist boarding operation, destroying droids in three of the ships hangars before sealing the hangar force field to prevent more dispensers arriving in the hangar. : Sev and the rest of Delta then left the Prosecutor in a captured Neimoidian shuttle. Shortly thereafter they received a Red Zero signal from Omega Squad, calling for immediate extraction. Delta Squad was the first Republic unit on the scene and were able to extract the Omegas from the derelict transport on which they were trapped, with fire support from the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator-class_assault_ship Acclamator-class assault ship] Fearless. Delta and Omega Squads were taken aboard Fearless, which took them to Coruscant, where they would participate in a covert counter-terrorism operation.Once on Coruscant Sev, Delta, Omega, two Null ARC's, and two Jedi participated in a black operation headed by Kal Skirata. Sev had a number of arguments with Atin, a clone commando from Omega, who was the only person from Walon Vau's group to have lost squad mates; but, with word from Omega's sergeant and the work of tracking down the terrorists, bickering ceased between them. Nonetheless, Sev was still slightly hostile to Fi, Omega squad's medic and marksman, due to the competitiveness that had sprung up between them. Sometime after defeating the terrorists Delta squad was sent to Skuumaa, a planet in the Mid Rim under the control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in order to prep the battlefield and sabotage CIS structures. Sev and the rest of Delta squad arrived on Skuumaa, ahead of the main Republic assault force. They sabotaged strategic targets and prepared the battlefield. '''Mygeeto Later, Delta Squad went on a mission behind enemy lines to Mygeeto, cursor to the Battle of Mygeeto. There they went against their orders by aiding Walon Vau in his robbery of an underground bank there, but Vau made the squad abandon him when he fell through thin ice and got stuck in a crevice. Later, however, Kal Skirata, a sergeant in the GAR, came to rescue him, after he received a tip off from Delta squad, Sev took the fact that they had, according to him, let Vau down particularly hard. 'The Hunt for Ko Sai' Sev and the rest of Delta Squad were assigned by Arligan Zey to capture the renegade Kaminoan scientist, Ko Sai. They were put under the command of Bardan Jusik, a Jedi Knight, but he secretly tried to slow them down, as he had also told Kal Skirata the information they had on Ko Sai and he wanted Skirata to get to her first, due mainly to the fact that Skirata had taken Jusik under his wing. Sev commented on the fact that Jusik was "OK" but he had noticed Jusik was slowing them down; when Jusik sent one of their suspects on his way without giving Delta a chance to interrogate him, Sev was frustrated. They tracked Ko Sai to Dorumaa, but Skirata had got there first, captured her and destroyed her underwater hideout. Zey said he wanted to know definitely whether or not she had been there, so he had Delta carry out an excavation of the underwater site, something that Sev and the squad as a whole found very tedious and time consuming. They didn't find anything, but after Ko Sai committed suicide, Skirata gave the Deltas her head to present to Zey. Sev studied Arligan Zey's face with great amusement. Kashyyyk Sev and the rest of Delta Squad later found themselves on Kashyyyk, for intelligence reasons. Under the command and with the assistance of Etain Tur-Mukan, they destroyed a Trandoshan supply camp the Separatists were using to get an edge on the Wookiees. Once inside the slaving operation, they saw the Wookiee leader Tarfful. Once they had gunned down the MagnaGuards holding him prisoner, they escorted Tarfful back to his Wookiees. Later, a Separatist [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Recusant-class_light_destroyer Recusant-class light destroyer] hovered over Kachirho, gunning it down. Etain casually ordered Delta to destroy the cruiser. Racing as fast as possible, Delta Squad had to split up so they could all man one of the four rocket turrets to take it out. Delta used the combined power of the turrets to destroy the cruiser, then rendezvoused at Boss's position—but on the way, Sev lost radio contact and was assumed to have been ambushed by Separatist forces. The squad was ordered to leave the area before the remains of the cruiser landed on the battery tower, likely destroying both. Torn between following orders and rescuing their brother, the rest of Delta Squad reluctantly left the area, knowing that duty came before brotherhood. They were visibly wracked with guilt after boarding their gunship without Sev, but Boss quickly pulled the remaining Deltas back together for their next mission.Though he inwardly struggled with the concept of living up to Walon Vau, he was outwardly a tough, aggressive individual; often showing psychopathic tendencies. Although Scorch had the reputation as Delta Squad's comedian, Sev had a grim and sadistic sense of humor, which was more often than not the counterpart to Scorch's jokes. His obsession with counting kills was not groundless; he was set on getting 4,982 kills, one for every commando killed at the Battle of Geonosis. Sev was Delta Squad's sniper – and was at his best when sighting an enemy in the scope of his DC-17m sniper rifle. Like his fellow clone commandos, Sev wore the distinctive Katarn armor, but his suit also had grim, blood-red streaks painted across it. His squad mates, however, sometimes wondered if these disturbing markings were actually paint at all. Personality and Traits Regardless of how Sev developed his unique personality, it was generally agreed that he was a supremely efficient fighter. Scorch often joked that his cloning tank had been "spiked" which was resulting in his sadistic behavior. Video Games and Novels Sev first appeared in the video game Star Wars: Republic Commando, voiced by Jonathan Cook. His character was expanded on in Republic Commando: Triple Zero, Republic Commando: True Colors and Republic Commando: Order 66 all written by Karen Traviss. Using the scope of a sniper rifle, it is possible to see Sev on the platform after his supposed "death." Whether this is an oversight or intentional remains to be seen. Walon Vau also hints that he may go to Kashyyyk to look for Sev. Category:Redlinks Category:Good Article Category:Clone commandos Category:Characters